


The Sweater Incident

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Bad at tagging, Cuddles in a Sweater, Fluff, I Tried, I always wondered, M/M, One-Shot, Two People One Sweater, Yurio is a grumpy thing in the morning, what happened to Yuri's clothes after he lost weight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Yuri's clothes don't fit after he lost weight for his skating competition. Viktor takes advantage of his baggy clothes in the most unexpected fluffy way.





	

"Yuri!" Viktor called out down the hallway. He had looked around the Bathhouse inn looking for the man only to come up empty handed.

"Oh my god. Could you shut up?" A tired, grumpy blond stuck his head out of a nearby door.

"Oh, hey Yurio! Have you seen Yuri?" Yurio's face twisted at the mention of the other Yuri.

" How should I know?!" Yurio yelled at him.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him anywhere so I thought you might-" Viktor was cut off by Yurio slamming his door. Looks like he was on his own.

"Yuri!" 

"Viktor? I'm in here!" Yuri called, the voice coming from Yuri's room. Of course, he'd be holed up in his room. Why didn't Viktor think to look there first?

Viktor tried the door. Thankfully, it wasn't locked this time. The door opened to Yuri surrounded by neatly folded clothing on his bed. Yuri held up a t-shirt way too big to fit the man holding it.

"What are you doing?" Viktor asked, confused.

"A lot of my clothes don't fit right now that I've lost all that weight." Yuri explained."I'm going to have to go clothes shopping soon."

"Really? Let's go!" Viktor said excitedly, grabbing Yuri's hand to drag him out of his room. Yuri's face reddened at the contact.

"N-now? This early? I'm not even dressed!" Yuri protested. He wasn't wrong. He was currently in a sweater that hung loosely off of his frame. It was close to falling off of his shoulders, revealing a large bit of the blue undershirt underneath it. His pants were drawstring sweatpants. Yuri had tied them as tight as he could and prayed they would stay up. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed, which he had.

"We'll get you some better clothes soon enough. Let's go!" Viktor pulled him down the hall and out the door, almost running over Yurio in the process.

"Oh, yeah. Yurio! Practice is canceled today!" Viktor called out before leaving. Yurio only glared at the two. It was too early for this.

**********************

Yuri dropped the shopping bags from his hands and collapsed on his bed, exhausted. Viktor had insisted on going to every clothing store they could find. With each stop, Viktor piled clothes upon clothes into Yuri's arms for him to try on. They ended up taking home a whole new wardrobe for Yuri.

"Yuri, where do you want these?" Viktor walked into Yuri's room, smiling brightly. He dropped another a dozen shopping bags with the pile that Yuri made.

"Yuri?" Viktor approached the bed to find Yuri passed out sleeping. He chuckled. Yuri was still wearing that comically big sweater. The garment pooled around Yuri in a big fabric puddle. Yuri had ducked his head into the sweater, giving him the image of a turtle. It was too cute.

Viktor pinched the excess fabric. The sweater looked big enough to fit another person inside. Viktor smiled as he came up with an idea.

****************

Yuri felt warm. Really warm. And uncomfortable. Yuri groaned and tried to roll over into a better position only to meet resistance. Confused, Yuri blinked awake.

There was a someone else in bed with him. To make matters worse, they were inside his sweater too. The poor garment was stretched tightly around him and the other figure.

The person in question had wrapped their arms around his waist and was currently burying their face into his chest. Curious, he craned his neck to look down the neck hole of his sweater. White hair was splayed across his chest.

Of course, it was Viktor. Who else would do something so unexpected? Still, Yuri blushed madly. A warm feeling made his insides squirm.

Feeling awkward, Yuri tried to extract himself from Viktor's arms. It was a difficult process. The yarn bit painfully into his skin as he gently broke Viktor's hold on him. 

Viktor stirred. Yuri froze. 

"Yuri..." Viktor whispered. If it was even possible, Yuri's face grew even redder. Viktor's arms somehow found their way back around Yuri's waist, gently pulling Yuri into Viktor's embrace. 

"Don't go...I'll be your coach. Don't worry." Viktor whispered into Yuri's shoulder. Was Viktor dreaming of him?

Yuri had no idea what to do. Viktor wasn't letting him go anytime soon, and Yuri wasn't sure whether he wanted him to. 

Yuri stifled a yawn. He was still tired, and Viktor's body heat was lulling him back to sleep. He snuggled in closer to Viktor, wrapping arms around the man. He could worry about specifics later.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you like it! Comment and let me know what you think and if I should do more!


End file.
